


New Beginnings

by articcat621



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Post-Endgame, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Since Thanos' final defeat, Bruce has been searching for something. During his travels, he goes to see an old friend. During his visit, Valkyrie finds something she didn't realize she was missing.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Marvel Reverse Bang 2020. Thank you to the mods for the extended posting. 
> 
> Thank you GaeilgeRua for looking this over. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you to LynLethe for creating the amazing art for that inspired this fic and the lovely banner. Also thanks LynLethe for being so patient with me while RL threw me for a loop the past few months. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this little, ficlet of mine! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154405872@N07/50854653356/in/dateposted/)

“We’ve got a visitor, your majesty!” a voice called through the crowd, gaining her attention. They rarely got visitors, so someone paying them a visit was a big deal.

Looking from her clipboard and the inventory she was reviewing, Valkyrie made her way towards the road that led to their village. This was definitely the benefit of there only being one road in and out of New Asgard - they always knew who was coming and going. When she saw the driver of the beat-up truck as it parked, she grinned. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” she called out.

Getting out of the truck, Bruce Banner grinned and waved at her. “Hey, Angry Girl, how are you?” He moved towards her before pausing dramatically. “Or shall I call you ‘your majesty’?” He offered her a cheeky, half-assed bow.

Valkyrie laughed. “I’ll always be your angry girl,” she teased. “Now, get over here and give me a hug, Big Guy.” She opened her arms to Bruce and hugged him tightly as he stepped into her embrace.

After defeating Thanos and Thor leaving New Asgard to her, Valkyrie had been living her days in normalcy. Thor barely reached out, and she hadn’t heard from any of the other Avengers either. All in all, it was quiet. New Asgard flourished under her rule, but truthfully, she missed some of the outside world. She missed having visitors, so the familiar face was welcome. 

Eventually, Bruce stepped out of the hug and pulled back to look her over. “You look good, being king suits you.” 

Valkyrie blushed. “You look good as well, Bruce. I’m glad to see that you’re back to looking like a regular human,” she gestured to him. Last time he had visited, he had been in his hybrid-Hulk form, something that she hadn't quite enjoyed.

“I’m able to fluently change now,” Bruce replied. “I've made peace with the Big Guy, so things are easier for me to transform back and forth, or in-between. Sometimes, I prefer the hybrid form, but it’s easier to drive a car as a human.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Why don’t we head to my place?” Valkyrie offered. Turning, she handed her clipboard to Korg. “You got the rest of this inventory, Korg?” Korg had become one of her most reliable allies, so she depended on him frequently. 

“Of course, your majesty,” Korg replied, taking the clipboard, nodding excitedly. “We’ll leave you to your guest.” Turning, he instructed everyone to get back to work. 

“Come on, then,” Valkyrie said, gesturing for Bruce to follow her back to her home. 

“It looks good around here,” Bruce said, following her. “Honestly, last time I was here, it was a bit depressing.” He shivered as he recalled his previous visit.

“Well, we were still struggling to find our new identities when you came last time,” Valkyrie said. “And well, Thor wasn’t being much of a King, so we floundered.” She shrugged. It had been a hard time for her people. She loved Thor, and respected him, but he had allowed his own depression to hinder their people from moving forward and healing. She understood his pain, of course, but as a leader, you still needed to be able to step forward and lead. 

“The changes you made are good.”

“We've come a long way. Trade is booming, the fish are plentiful, and our crops continue to grow,” Valkyrie said, pausing to turn and look at the village below them. Her home was near the top of the mountain, so she was able to look down on her people from there. “I’m proud of them all."

“As you should be,” Bruce said softly. 

“Well, let’s get you a beer!” Valkyrie said, leading him into her house. “Take a seat on the couch.” Moving to the fridge, she picked out two beers and sat down next to Bruce, handing him one. 

“Thanks,” he said in appreciation, cracking it open and taking a sip.

“So, what brings you to New Asgard?” Valkyrie asked, leaning back against the couch as she looked at Bruce. “Not that I’m not happy you’re here to visit, but of course, you’ve got me wondering.”

“The world isn’t in danger or anything,” Bruce quickly assured her, laughing. “Truthfully, I’ve been… travelling.” He paused. “I’ve been having a hard time settling in, and well, since I’m not really tied down anywhere, I figured I’d come for a visit.” 

Valkyrie nodded in understanding. She knew that Bruce had lost two of the people he was closest with - Natasha and Tony. 

“I tried getting back in the lab, but since losing Tony, it’s just not the same… Doesn’t hold quite the appeal anymore, you know? And well, the rest of the Avengers have gone about their own ways, and I just… I feel lost.”

Valkyrie reached over, placing her hand on top of Bruce’s. “I get it,” she said softly. “Trust me, that’s exactly how I felt about leaving Asgard when we failed to stop Hela.” She took a deep breath. “I was lost, until I ended up on Sakaar. And even when I was there, I was just… Going through the motions. I didn’t truly belong. I couldn’t find joy in anything. Nothing… Nothing mattered to me.” She paused, cracking a smile. “Then I met you, Big Guy, and for the first time, I cared about someone other than myself.” She quickly sucked down the rest of her beer. “What I’m trying to say, is you’re welcome to stay because I get what you’re going through.” She stood and got herself another beer. 

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked. “I don’t want to impose.”

Rejoining him on the couch, Valkyrie gave him a look. “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. Besides, New Asgard is a haven for all those that need it - Avengers included.” She took a sip of her beer. “Besides, I’ll put you to work so you can earn your keep,” she said with a laugh. 

Bruce chuckled. “Of course. I’m more than happy to pull my own weight.” 

“Oh, I know. Besides, we’ve been meaning to do some construction, and the Hulk would definitely be a huge help. All that muscle.” She leant forward excitedly. 

Bruce’s eyes flashed green. “The Big Guy would be more than happy to help his Angry Girl out.” 

“Perfect, it’s settled. I can show you to one of the guest cottages we have set up,” Valkyrie said, knocking back her beer and standing. 

“You have guest cottages?” Bruce asked, arching a brow at her. 

“I know we’re pretty isolated, but one can always hope we’ll get visitors.” Valkyrie shrugged. “Maybe Thor will bring his raccoon friend back.” 

Bruce laughed. “Maybe.”

“Lucky for you, it’s Monday, and on Mondays, the entire village eats pizza.” She grinned. “Hope you have an appetite.” 

Bruce laughed. “Always.”

Valkyrie grinned. She had missed Bruce. Conversation with him was easy, and she enjoyed her friendship with him. Of course, when he was the Hulk, it was mostly one-sided conversations, but still, they had a good rapport with each other. She was definitely looking forward to him staying in New Asgard.

* * *

“What’s on today’s schedule?” Bruce asked, joining Valkyrie on her walk through the village. He had been in New Asgard for two weeks now, and every morning, he’d join Valkyrie as she conducted her duties as king. They did everything from meeting with the guard, fishing with her people, fixing nets, harvesting plants, and many other activities. Valkyrie was very hands-on as a leader, and she wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty with her people. Bruce actually loved that about her - she both talked the talk and walked the walk. She led by example - a true leader.

“Well, I was actually hoping you would be able to help us build a larger pen for the goats,” Valkyrie said, casting a glance at him. “The space we have isn’t big enough. I have the area marked out and the materials, but we could use some muscle.” She flashed him a grin. 

“Ah, so you want to use the Big Guy?” Bruce teased. “I’ll have you know I’m quite strong in this form, too.”

Valkyrie patted his arm. “Of course, Bruce, but it’ll be less cumbersome as the Hulk, wouldn’t it?”

Bruce laughed. “Well, lead the way. Let’s get this goat pen built.”

“Okay, this way,” Valkyrie said, gesturing for him to follow her. Together, the two of them made their way to the area that was designated for the new pen. “So, I’ll dictate if you want to be the muscle.” 

“Of course,” Bruce said, flashing her a grin. Grabbing his tee-shirt, he took it off. When he noticed her staring, his grin deepened. “Like what you see?” When she became flustered, he laughed. “I like this shirt, and I don’t want it to rip when I transform.”

Valkyrie cleared her throat. “Right, of course.” Looking away, she gestured for him to continue.

“I’m not getting naked,” he said with a laugh.

She glared at him. “Get on with it then, and stop teasing me.” She averted her gaze, trying to figure out why her heart was racing so fast. 

There was a slight groan as Bruce transformed into his hybrid self. “All right, let’s get this done,” he said, calling Valkyrie over. 

She looked him over and shivered. “I just… It’s strange seeing you this way.”

He shrugged. “This way, we can still talk while we work.” 

“I like talking to the Big Guy too,” Valkyrie said. 

“I think you just want to see the Big Guy, not me,” Bruce teased her, laughing when she blushed again. 

“Okay, just pick that log up and let’s get going,” Valkyrie said, clearing her throat. She pointed out where he was supposed to place it, and then held it in place as Bruce picked up the next log. While he gripped the two logs in his hands, she went to work on fastening them together. 

It took a few hours, but eventually, they were able to finish. Stepping back, they both looked at their work. 

“We make a good team,” Bruce said, offering her a fist.

Laughing, Valkyrie bumped her first against his. “Yeah, we do,” she said softly, wondering why it felt like her stomach was full of butterflies.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Valkyrie stepped out and took a seat on her front steps. She gripped her coffee mug in her hand as she looked down over her people. The sun had just recently risen, and already, people were out working. 

Sipping at her coffee, she sighed. When she glanced to the east, she noticed that Bruce was helping out in one of the gardens. He was carrying a basket, and it looked like it was almost completely filled with carrots. He must have been out working with the gardeners before sunrise. 

“He fits right in,” Korg said, climbing the steps to Valkyrie’s home. 

“Yeah, he does,” she answered softly. She had grown used to Bruce’s presence in New Asgard, and truthfully, she hoped that he would stick around for a while.

He was growing on her.

“The people like him,” Korg added. 

_They’re not the only ones,_ she thought to herself quietly. 

Looking up at Korg, she saw he was grinning at her. “All right, let’s get on with today,” she said, standing up. 

“Mhmmm,” Korg chirped happily. “First thing on the agenda is reviewing our trade agreements with the neighboring villages.”

“Joy,” she murmured, finishing her coffee. She was going to need it.

* * *

Valkyrie laid back, closing her eyes as she took a moment to breathe. “Thanks for helping me break up that fight,” she said, looking at Bruce after a moment. 

He flashed her a grin before handing her a beer. “No need to thank me. Sometimes, you just need a Hulk to step in and calm people down.” 

“Those two have been arguing over fishing territory for ages, and I don’t understand why, seeing as they both fish for our community and they get paid the same.” She groaned. “They just love to be a pain in my ass.”

Bruce laughed. “Truthfully, I heard some gossip that they’re both seeing the same girl.” 

Valkyrie sat up, groaning in frustration. “Seriously? So it’s not even about fishing in the same area, it’s about a girl.” She shook her head. “Ridiculous.” She peered at Bruce. “I love being a leader, but sometimes, I want to pull my hair out.”

“You’re good at it, though,” Bruce said, sipping at his beer. “You’re patient and kind, but firm when you need to be. You’ve guided your people into a new era, Valkyrie, and they respect you.”

“You think so?” she asked quietly, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She looked down at her lap. “Sometimes I feel like Thor made a mistake when he made me king.”

“Nah,” Bruce said, shaking his head. “Thor’s made a lot of mistakes, but naming you king wasn’t one of them. Besides, he wanted what was best for his people, and that was you. He knew that, and you know it too.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Valkyrie said. She turned to Bruce, tucking her legs beneath her, and smiled at him. “You always know the right thing to say.”

Bruce laughed. “Not quite,” he said. Reaching up, he ran his hand through his hair. “I struggle all the time, but so do you. We both have strengths, and we both have flaws. It’s part of being human.”

“Ah, but we’re not quite human, are we?” she teased him. 

Bruce blushed. “Touché.” 

Valkyrie scooted closer to him on the sofa. “Bruce, I’m really glad you’re here.” She smiled at him. “The past few weeks, I’ve felt… lighter than I have in a long time. It’s because of you.”

“I’m glad,” Bruce said. “Coming to New Asgard, I wasn’t sure I would find what I was looking for.” 

“And what was that?” Valkyrie asked, scooting even closer, so that they were almost touching.

“A place to call home… A new beginning for me.” Bruce looked at her nervously.

“Did you find that?” She held her breath. New Asgard had been her new beginning, but was it the same for Bruce?

“The last few weeks have been effortless for me. I haven’t been having nightmares, and I finally feel at ease.” He looked into her eyes. “I feel whole.”

Valkyrie stared into his gaze before leaning forward slightly, tentatively pressing her lips against Bruce’s. She paused, waiting for him to respond, and to her utter delight, Bruce responded eagerly. 

Putting down his beer, he dragged her closer and into his lap so he could kiss her properly. He gripped her sides as he kissed her eagerly, loving the way that she felt in his arms. In his lap. Against his body, even through their clothes.

"Bruce," Valkyrie groaned, shifting herself as she could feel his hardened cock through his trousers and it turned her on. It seemed he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Leaning forward, she kissed him once more. Her eyes fluttered closed as their lips locked, and their tongues danced in tandem.

Eventually, they broke apart panting. “Can we take this to my room?” she asked, holding her breath as she waited for his response.

“Please,” he groaned out, leaning forward and nipping her lower lip. “Lead the way, Valkyrie.”

Standing, she took his hand and pulled him down the hall, eager to get him naked and feel his body against hers.

When they got inside her bedroom, Bruce paused, turning to look at Valkyrie. Her gaze was burning as she looked at him, but suddenly, she looked a little unsure. Bruce cleared his throat and spoke softly, "I don’t usually do this sort of thing.”

Valkyrie grinned. "Jump into bed with people? Neither do I," she replied. "But it sort of just feels right, you know?" Moving closer, she placed an arm on Bruce. “Besides, we’re not strangers…” She swallowed. “I had always hoped our paths would cross again, and when you came to New Asgard, I knew my wishes had been answered.”

“You wished for me?” Bruce asked, his voice teasing. 

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "You made quite the impression on me, Big Guy."

“I suppose the same could be said for me, Angry Girl,” Bruce teased.

“So no more hesitation,” Valkyrie said. “We both want this, we’re both consenting adults, so get over here and kiss me, Bruce. I’m tired of waiting.”

Bruce wasted no time in closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her, pressing her body tightly against his as he kissed her passionately once more. He tangled his fingers into her hair before breaking the kiss. "You’re so beautiful. These wild curls? I can’t get enough."

She flushed. "Not many people describe me that way. Usually, it’s intimidating, or bossy..."

"Well, I think you’re beautiful. And the fact that you could kick my ass turns me on." Bruce laughed. “I fucking love it.”

The dirty language he just used sent another thrill of excitement through her. "Bruce, please," she whimpered, reaching down and grabbing the hem of his tee-shirt. She pulled it up and away from his body, taking in the sight of his bare chest.

He was fit, but not too muscular. There were a few patches of chest hair here and there, and a happy trail of coarse hair that led from his navel lower. He had strong arms that Valkyrie imagined would hold her all night. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Time to get you out of these clothes," Bruce said. "Come here."

The slight command of his voice warmed her insides. She loved that he had a dominant personality. For once, Valkyrie wanted someone who would take control and command her. She didn’t mind being in charge, but in this aspect of her life, she wanted someone else to take the reigns—the thrill of anticipation spread through her.

She felt his hand grasp the hem of her shirt, and he pulled it up slowly, teasing her with each passing second. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips in anticipation. When he fully removed her shirt, he grinned. "Beautiful," Bruce murmured in appreciation, taking in the sight of her.

“Turn around.” 

She quickly did as he commanded, trembling when she felt his fingers undo the clasp of her bra. He slid the straps over her shoulders and down her arms, removing the lacey material from her body. Bruce then kissed his way up her back, his hands coming around to cup her breasts. He squeezed them gently before his fingers found her nipples, rubbing and pinching them lightly.

"Yesss," Valkyrie whimpered, already feeling as if she was going to come undone from his touch. She wanted more… No, she _needed_ more. It had been so long since anyone had ignited such a spark within her… Long before her time on Sakaar. There had been a few one-night stands, of course, but nothing like this… No one that had actually made her feel something. Those previous flings had just been feeble attempts to numb the pain… But this? Bruce? He was something completely different. 

Bruce pulled away before turning her around. He kissed her once more, backing her against the edge of the bed. He lay her down on the bed and undid her jeans, quickly shimmying them down her body, leaving her bare before him. With a hungry gaze in his eyes, he began to kiss his way up her body to her breast. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and teasing her as his fingers squeezed her other breast. Valkyrie arched her body upwards against him, both wanting and needing more. "Bruce," she moaned. “Please,” she begged.

He chuckled lightly. "So responsive," he said in appreciation. "Angry Girl, you're perfect."

Valkyrie flushed. "Nobody's perfect… And certainly not me. We all make mistakes."

Her words made him want her even more. So humble, so beautiful. "Then you come pretty damn close," Bruce countered, trailing his fingers teasingly along her body.

Valkyrie felt like she was going to combust. “Please, Bruce,” she begged, writhing beneath him. As he kissed his way down her body once more, she couldn’t shake the feeling of completeness washing over her. Each kiss and every touch felt more and more right. He was filling a hole of want and need inside of her that she didn’t even know she had.

He pressed a kiss to her mons teasingly, glancing up at her. When he saw the want in her eyes, he continued. Spreading her legs, he settled himself on the bed with his face at her center. His tongue darted out, licking her slit in its entirety. Valkyrie gasped. Bruce repeated the action, lapping at her center teasingly.

Valkyrie closed her eyes, her hands grasping the bed sheets tightly. Oh, gods, she was already going to come. “Ahhh,” she groaned, wriggling under his ministrations.

His hands slid up her body, stopping at her breasts. His fingers lightly teased her nipples as he continued to lick and suck at her centre. His tongue swirled around her nub, causing her body to tighten in anticipation.

"Bruce!" she cried out, unable to take anymore. Pleasure washed over her as she came. She ground her center against his face, loving the way he lapped at her juices. She wanted more of him. She couldn’t wait to feel his cock buried deep within her. She craved more of his touch.

Once she came down from her high, she looked at Bruce longingly. "Please," she whispered, reaching out, her fingertips brushing his chest. "I need to feel you inside of me."

"Good, because I need to be inside of you." Bruce stood up, unbuckling his belt and sliding his trousers and pants down. Once naked, he stroked his hardened cock as he gazed upon her naked body. "You look beautiful when you come undone. You let go of all your pain and anger… All of your worries… It’s a sight I could get addicted to, Valkyrie,” he admitted softly. 

She blushed from his words.

"And that blush? Perfection," Bruce added. He rejoined her on the bed. "Are you sure this is what you want, Angry Girl? Because I think once I have you, I won’t be able to let you go."

"Yes," Valkyrie responded, nodding her head. "Stop teasing me with all this talk and just fuck me, Big Guy."

"Protection?"

"I can’t get pregnant," Valkyrie told him. "Impossible for valkyries. A way for Odin to control us."

"Okay," Bruce answered, wasting no time in positioning himself at her entrance. He pushed into her slowly at first, until he was entirely inside of her. "Valkyrie, you're so wet and tight. You’ve been aching for my cock, haven’t you?"

Valkyrie gasped. Bruce was larger than she had anticipated, but her body quickly adjusted to the feel of his cock. She squeezed her inner walls around him, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Bruce began to thrust, groaning as he did so. "You feel so good," he mumbled between thrusts. "Valkyrie."

"Mmm," she responded, moving her hips upwards and meeting his thrusts. "Yes, yes," she cried. She gripped the bedsheets beneath her once more. 

"You like this, don't you?" Bruce asked, that handsome smirk gracing his features once more. "You like when someone gives it to you hard and fast."

"Bruce," Valkyrie panted. "Less talking, more fucking for the love of all that is holy," she begged, her body tightening once more. She needed him to fuck her hard and rough. Needed him to make her forget everything but the feel of their bodies together.

Bruce obliged her request. He thrust into her harder and faster, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He didn’t hold anything back, pounding into her roughly as she so desperately craved. 

Valkyrie closed her eyes. Shit, it felt like perfection. She wanted more and more, though she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. "Bruce," she whimpered.

"That's it, come for me again, Sweet Girl," Bruce murmured, his hand moving between her legs and stroking her clit a few times. "Yes," he groaned when he felt her body tighten around his cock.

She came with a cry, his name falling from her lips repeatedly. Her inner walls gripped his cock perfectly. It was pure bliss as she tumbled over the edge.

The feel of her was too much, and Bruce found that he couldn’t hold back any longer. He came with a groan, spilling himself inside of her.

The two of them moved against each other, riding out their orgasms until they were each spent. They collapsed into a tangled heap on the bed, each panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was incredible," Valkyrie murmured, glancing at Bruce.

Bruce chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. I enjoyed myself quite thoroughly as well, Sweet Girl."

Valkyrie arched a brow. “Sweet Girl? I thought I was your Angry Girl.” 

Bruce grinned, pulling her onto his chest. “Sometimes you can be sweet, although you’re mostly my Angry Girl.” 

“I suppose I can handle that,” she said. “Although, don’t let anyone hear you call me sweet… Can’t have you ruin my reputation.”

Bruce barked out a laugh. “Can’t have that, Queen of New Asgard. Your sweet side is safe with me.” 

Valkyrie leant up and brushed her lips against his softly. “Stay the night?” 

“You’re not gonna kick me out after mind-blowing sex?” Even as he said it, he snuggled deeper under the covers with her and pulled her tight against him. 

“If you keep teasing me, I might,” Valkyrie countered. 

Bruce laughed. “Okay, I’ll be good.”

As it was late in the night, the two of them easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Valkyrie awoke the next morning feeling perfectly content in bed. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so relaxed and at ease. Taking a deep breath, she snuggled beneath the sheets deeper, smiling when she felt Bruce's warm body next to hers. Rolling over, she placed her arm over his chest and cuddled closer. 

"Good morning," she said softly when Bruce's brown eyes caught hers. She smiled warmly at him, her heart thumping in her chest. 

"Morning," Bruce responded. He yawned before snuggling deeper into the sheets. He pulled her close against him. "Any regrets?"

"Of course not," Valkyrie quickly said. "In fact, I'd very much like to do it again." She licked her lips in anticipation, looking at him.

"Really?" Bruce arched a brow at her.

"Yes, really. Besides, weren’t you the one last night saying you never wanted to let me go?" Valkyrie teased, sitting up. "In fact, let me show you just how much I'd like to do it again."

She straddled his body, kissing him fully on the lips before moving lower. She kissed the splattering of hair beneath his navel, kissing lower and lower until she found his already hardened cock. Valkyrie took him into her mouth, sucking long and hard as she pleasured him. One of her hands worked the base of his cock, the other fondling his sac teasingly.

Bruce tangled his hands into her hair, pulling it slightly. "Fuck, yes, Valkyrie." He thrust up into her mouth. “Right there, Sweet Girl.”

After a few more minutes of pleasuring him, Valkyrie released his cock from her mouth before moving up his body and straddling him. Grasping his cock, she guided it to her entrance before she slowly sank down on him. “Yess,” she hissed in pleasure.

"Fuck," Bruce hissed, his eyes closed in pleasure. He thrust upwards into her, groaning at the sensation. "That’s it, take control, show me how much you want me… How much you want this."

“Stop talking," Valkyrie commanded, moving up and down on his cock. She moaned when his hands reached up, squeezing her breasts teasingly as she rode him. He flickered her nipples with his thumb, enjoying the soft moans she made in response. She could feel herself grow closer and closer to the edge with each thrust, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside each and every time.

"I'm not going to last," Bruce panted, his eyes flashing green as he locked eyes with hers. "Too fucking good. Come on, Sweet Girl, come for me. I want to see it… We both need to see it."

His words sent her over the edge, knowing that both he _and_ the Hulk wanted her had her body tensing before something inside her snapped. She continued to grind herself on his cock, her inner walls squeezing his cock perfectly.

Bruce came with a groan, thrusting up into her as he spent himself. "Valkyrie," he moaned her name.

Once they were both spent, Valkyrie collapsed forward on top of them, his cock still inside her. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Bruce slipped out of her before repositioning himself so he could cuddle her better. The two of them were a sweaty, sticky mess, but neither of them cared.

“We should get up,” Valkyrie said after a few moments, a long sigh escaping her lips. “I’m sure the people need me.” She went to sit up, but Bruce quickly pulled her back down onto the bed.

“I’m sure the people can wait,” Bruce countered. “It’s not even six… Stay in bed with me.” 

Valkyrie turned over to face him. “I don’t usually lounge in bed in the morning.” 

Bruce grinned, reaching out and stroking her face tenderly. “There are some pleasurable aspects of having a lie-in… I’d be more than happy to show you them.”

“Well, if you’re going to make it worth my while, I suppose I can stay here a bit longer…” 

Bruce claimed her lips in a teasing kiss before kissing his way down her body. “I haven’t had my fill of you yet, Valkyrie, and I’m not letting you out of this bed until we’re both properly sated.” 

As he settled between her legs, Valkyrie sighed in pleasure, quietly thanking the gods for bringing Bruce back to New Asgard and into her life. She needed him more than she had anticipated, and she had a feeling that was mutual. 

This was their new beginning, and they both planned on enjoying every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the image that inspired this ficlet. 
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154405872@N07/50854742897/in/dateposted/)


End file.
